Urahara's Halloween party
by solatia
Summary: Urahara is having a party for Halloween... All Shinigami are invited... That could only scream trouble for our teal-eyed taicho as his fuku-taicho forsed him to attend. What could be her real motive and what is Yuzu's role in it? An early Halloween story for everyone... Hope you enjoy. HitsuKarin obviously... Rated T to be safe... Image not mine...


**A/N****: This is an early Halloween one-piece. It's HitsuKarin, obviously, but it also has mentions of IchiHime and JintaYuzu but only slightly. I don't own BLEACH and never will so there you have a disclaimer… Anyway, I hope you will enjoy the story as much as I did while writing it. Here you have… ****_Urahara's Halloween party..._**

* * *

Black mid-length hair pulled up in a high ponytail. Grey eyes completed with a white and black eye-shadow and black mascara and eyeliner. Lips turned into a peachy frown. That was how Karin Kurosaki's face looked in the mirror as her eyes glared at her smiling sister's reflection as she was fixing any final mistakes that her work may present.

"Remind me again why I'm looking like this Yuzu."

"It's because we were invited at Urahara-san's Halloween party and now we are getting ready. Besides, there's nothing wrong with the way you look. You look really cute Karin-chan. Now, stop complaining because we will be late the way we are going. Now, go on and put on your costume."

Karin frowned some more if that was possible.

"I wanted to talk to you about that…"

"Hm…?"

"Your angel costume is… nice… but why the hell do I have to wear this one?"

Now, she was holding what was supposed to be a devil costume but it was the color black and it was probably shred to pieces before coming to her possession because that's what it was now… Some pieces that if put on covered only the most important parts of a girls body but leaved nothing else to the imagination.

Yuzu laughed cutely at her sister's frustration. She just took it by her hands and laid it on the bed. Without a word, with a gloved hand she grabbed her sister by the shoulders and got her to stand in front of the costume.

"Now Karin-chan… How would you know if you look good or not if you don't try it on? Besides, I bought this costume so that we could match. Wouldn't it be funny two twins to dress as one devil and one angel? Either way, weren't you the one who told me to pick out the outfits?"

_Flashback_

One week earlier…

Karin was in the front door putting on her shoes and about to go play soccer when her sister's voice came from the kitchen.

"Karin-chan, would you like for me to go and purchase our Halloween costumes for Urahara-san's party this Saturday?"

"Yeah… Whatever you want Yuzu… I'm going…"

She left out the door before she heard her sister's reply. As Karin was running towards the football field since she was a little late, one fleeting thought passed her mind.

'What did Yuzu ask me again? Oh, doesn't matter, it was probably something about today's dinner.'

She shrugged and run some more making her way to her friends.

_End of Flashback_

"Aha… Yeah…"

She scowled more at the thing that some people called clothes and started putting them on.

* * *

She knew that this was a bad idea. She hadn't listened to her sister and now this was her punishment.

She sighed as she looked at her reflection on the full body mirror that Yuzu had on her room.

Her black shorts barely covered her hips. Her top was a little too tight that showed off her belly button and stopped a little passed her breasts. High-heeled boots covered her legs that went a little passed her knees. She was very thankful for at least that little cover on her body; even though Yuzu said that she looked sexy in that outfit.

The thought that Yuzu couldn't possibly pick out such clothes, since she was supposed to be an innocent twenty-year old, went through her head and at some occasions couldn't leave it but she couldn't think of anyone that could possibly help her in her quest and this to be the outcome; so she quickly dismissed it. She had other; more important things to think about, like how to get away from an over excited hyper twin sister.

She sighed in defeat yet again and looked at the ground since she had gotten tired, not to mention dizzy, watching her sister going round and round in circles around her. Too bad she couldn't tune her out as well.

"Oh, Karin-chan… You look absolutely ravishing with these clothes on. They look great on you. Oh, I knew…"

She would have continued to go on and on if it wasn't for Karin's hand that came to cover her mouth preventing more words to come out. She glared at her for a moment but then sighed and lowered her head, bringing her hand to rest on her side yet again. No use fighting with this one.

"Come on Yuzu… Let's just get this over with. I'm sure Jinta is dying to see you in a costume."

Yuzu blushed deep red at her sister's comment and said sister smirked. It seems that she would gain at least some fun out of this whole ordeal.

She turned towards the door and made her way outside smirking all the way.

"Karin-chan… matte…"

Yuzu rushed behind her sister and they were both on their way to the Urahara shop.

* * *

"Matsumoto, why am I wearing these clothes again? What idea has stuck to your mind this time? We have paperwork to finish…"

"Oh, taicho… What is wrong with your vampire costume? I think you look very cute…"

"MATSUMOTO…."

"Besides, there is no new idea. We are just going to Urahara-san's costume party, so we couldn't just go without wearing costumes… Now come. I'm sure that you will enjoy your time there much better than sitting in the office all day doing paperwork."

A vein appeared on Hitsugaya's forehead.

"I have to sit in the office all day because _some_ people don't do their appointed jobs and they just go and have fun drinking all day. "

"Heh… Anyway, let's go taicho. They are probably already there."

"Who is already there?"

"Uh…? OH… I meant the rest of the quests are already there… Huh… Now come on."

She grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to their destination.

She must admit that it wasn't as easy to move him around now-a-days. He didn't look like an eleven year old kid anymore… No, now she would describe him being on his early twenties or something.

Other than his height, he hasn't changed much though. He still had his snow white hair and his turquoise eyes. It was just that his expression was a little colder and he always seemed heartbroken; like a piece was missing to make him whole.

She really hoped with all her heart that today was gonna work out, and she wasn't wrong about her woman intuition. She was working on this plan for months…

Well, she just had to wait and see.

* * *

Yuzu went through the door and noticed her friend and boyfriend coming her way.

Ururu was dressed as a maid while Jinta was a pirate that now had a face redder than his hair when he noticed his girlfriend's angel costume. She really looked like one.

"Hi Ururu-chan, Jinta-kun… How are you doing?"

"Okay… Didn't you say that Karin was coming with you though Yuzu-chan?"

"What are you talking about? She is right…"

Yuzu turned around and sweat-dropped. Karin had yet to come through the door. With a determined expression, she marched outside and came right back in with a yelling Karin in her strong grip. It seems that all those year doing housework, increased your strength… Who would have guessed, right?

With a big grin on her angelic face, she presented her scowling sister.

"Here she is… Isn't she cute?"

Two different expressions passed the faces of her friends. One was dumbfounded and the other was ready to squeal in full fan-girl mode totally un-characteristically. Karin scowled more and turned her head so she wouldn't have to look at them. She would have left, but Yuzu was still holding her.

"Humpf... Don't make such a big deal out of it. I'm going to get a drink."

Karin got out of her sister's grip to go and do what she announced. She didn't bother listening what Yuzu and Ururu were talking about in high-pitched voices after she left and she just made her way to the bar.

* * *

Toshiro's usual frown was in place as he sat in a corner looking at all the people partying and dancing in front of him. Matsumoto had left him by the time they made it passed the door of the shop. She was probably at the bar, drinking or flirting with Shuhei. He didn't get why they didn't just make it official and get it over with. They liked each other and saw each other so why not? It wasn't like him and… No, he wouldn't think of her now. He had done enough thinking the past few years and he still had to get to an agreement with himself.

_But that's because you love the girl isn't it master?_

**Shut up Hyorinmaru.**

He could have sworn that he could hear the icy dragon chuckle from deep within him. His scowl ten-folded at that…

* * *

Karin made her way to the temporary bar that they had made in one corner of what used to be the basement of Urahara's shop.

She sat on one of the high chairs that were there and hit the bar with her hands to alert the barman. He was one he had never seen before, but she was sure that he was a shinigami because if coming here and not freak out didn't show it then his reatsu did.

"One Bacardi Black and make it quick please."

She felt a familiar reatsu coming her way and sitting beside her but she didn't turn around to see who it was until she was forced into a breathtaking (literally) hug and came face to face with the bust of a witch-Matsumoto.

"Karin-chan… Oh, I'm so happy you came."

"Ran…gi…ku…can't…breathe…"

"Oops… Heh… sorry…"

Karin took in as much oxygen as she could when she was released by Matsumoto and then looked up at her, seeing that she had a sheepish smile on her face. When she was sitting straight again on her chair, Matsumoto's eyes gleamed with only what could be described as dangerous, for Karin at least, and then she grinned.

"I knew it would look good on you, but I have no idea you would look so sexy and breathtaking in it."

"Wait a minute, go back a little… What do you mean you knew I would look good in it? Even I didn't know what Yuzu had bought for me to wear till a few hours ago. How could you know?"

"Heh… I may… have helped… a little… on the selection. Yuzu-chan asked me…"

"'Sigh'… Now I get how she got that idea. No wonder…"

"Anyway, Karin-chan… You shouldn't stay here. You should go and dance a little… Maybe even find a partner."

She looked at her accusingly while Matsumoto avoided her eyes and whistled while looking everywhere but her.

"Is there something you wanna tell me Matsumoto?"

Oh oh… She called her Matsumoto. That meant she was serious and meant business.

"What… What do you mean Karin-chan? I'm only suggesting because I saw that you were here alone and I don't want that. Now, listen to my advice and go dance. Come on, shoo…"

With that, Karin only made it to grab her drink before she was pushed away form the bar and on the dance-floor by Matsumoto. When she turned around, she was alone in the middle of a lot dancing bodies with a drink in hand, Matsumoto nowhere in sight. She sighed. So much for the idea of passing this night at the bar… There is no way she could make it out of here, and if she did, she was sure that Matsumoto would stand guard in the bar to make sure that she doesn't go there anymore… Or at least till she got distracted or drunk, whichever came first. When that happens, Karin would make a run for it and get out of here.

For now, why not go with the advice and dance a little? Besides, what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

Toshiro was still sitting at his corner when he felt a reatsu, that he couldn't really identify, but it was more like a fleeting memory… Something warm and welcoming from his past... Where was it coming from though?

He scowled… What did he care where it was coming from?

_Maybe if you really went to see who it was, you would like the outcome._

**What do you mean?**

_I'm just saying what you're afraid to think on your own. Just go with the flow and have some fun for once._

Toshiro sighed… Even Hyorinmaru was telling him to have fun. What was the world coming to?

He took a deep breath and made his way towards the reatsu. It was coming from somewhere in the dance-floor so that's where he went.

* * *

When he had made it past all those bodies unharmed, he noticed the culprit. It wasn't anyone who he would expect though. It was a woman, with black hair pulled high and a devil costume. There is no way he knew her, because he would have certainly remembered her. Still though, why was it that her reatsu was so inviting and familiar?

As he was about to make his way to her and see who she really was, he felt another familiar reatsu nearby. It seems that the woman did too though, because she suddenly stopped dancing and turned to the direction of the reatsu with a smile on her face and her eyes open.

He was left speechless, looking at her as she made her way through the crowd of dancing bodies and towards the newcomer. Her grey eyes and beautiful figure was not what made him go stiff though. No, her words were the most shocking cause the only thing that went past her lips before she disappeared was three words…

Ichi-nii is here…

* * *

Karin was dancing when she felt someone's eyes on her. She would have felt disgusted in every other situation, but for some reason she felt smug and happy with the development of things. The familiar reatsu helped with this decision a lot though, even though she couldn't place it, she knew that it was from her past.

She decided to dance some more and then go and talk to whoever it was that was looking at her, when she felt another similar reatsu coming from the front door. She smiled and opened her eyes so as to see where she was going when going to greet the newcomers.

"Ichi-nii is here…"

She made her way past the bodies and towards the entrance. The guy with the familiar reatsu would have to wait.

* * *

She was right.

At the entrance was a Frankenstein Ichigo together with a similar female-costume Orihime. It seems that the married couple wanted to dress so as to match this year.

He was currently hugging Yuzu.

"Ichi-nii, Orihime-nee, I'm so happy you could make it."

Ichigo let go of the younger twin and got ready for the oldest as she was running up to him, the as-of-now-almost-regular smile was in place.

Karin hugged him like there was no tomorrow. She was so happy to finally see him, because with all the things happening lately in all of their lives they rarely got the opportunity to spent time together. Not with her college activities and with him being finally married and all. She had to see him since summer vacation.

"Nice to see you too kiddo…"

She fake-pouted at him as he ruffled her hair when he let go of her and stood straight. He just laughed at her expression.

"Ichi-nii… I'm not a kid anymore…"

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm just messing with you. How is your second year of college by the way? Are you still thinking of becoming a surgeon?"

"Yeah, but we will see how it goes. It has a few difficult lessons you know and I have four years still so we got time."

"Hm…. You are right about that. No need to rush… I'm just happy that even now you somewhat know what you want to become and I'm sure that whatever you decide would be the right choice."

"Thanks Ichi-nii."

The moment between brother and sister had to be interrupted though and it was pretty surprising that it was from Orihime above all.

"Hitsugaya-san, you came too?"

They both turned to see a vampire-Toshiro approaching, and Karin inwardly gasped. He had turned into a fine young man and surprisingly enough, judging from his reatsu, he was the one who was looking at her while she danced.

She faintly blushed at the news. She used to have a crush on him from when she first saw him and he saved her from that hollow all those years ago, but she never thought that she stood a chance so she never acted on her feelings. Now, seeing him in this costume and looking as breathtaking, she never imagined she would live to see the day.

What's more surprising is that he was looking at her as he was speaking to her brother, though she couldn't bring herself with all those things running inside her mind to listen to what they were talking about.

After what felt like centuries, but it was only some minutes in reality, Ichigo said goodbye to her and they left leaving her alone with him.

* * *

Hitsugaya didn't know what possessed him to follow her, but against his better judgment he was now doing just that.

He saw her going up to Ichigo and they hugged and talked. That made it official… This girl that he was gawking at earlier and was so warm, was in reality the girl that he had met all those years ago in a soccer-field playing soccer and acting nothing like a girl. The same one that had hunted his thoughts day and night after he had learned that she had high spiritual pressure…

First, she only interested him because of her unusually high reatsu, even though he knew she couldn't be a shinigami since she was only eleven at the time. Then, he learned that she was Kurosaki Ichigo's little sister. After that, she won him over with her character and actions. She seemed so strong-willed and so mature at such young age. She also referred to him as though they were the same age, even though he was hundred years older than her, and even though that got to his nerves a lot, she wasn't afraid of him… Not in the least. He appreciated that, although he didn't show it.

These thoughts are what brought him, against his will, to go after her and intrude her reunion with her family. Orihime was the first one to notice him and when she voiced her greeting, the three other people present looked at him.

"Toshiro… How come you're here? I never thought of you for a person who enjoys these kinds of parties."

"Kurosaaakiiii… For the millionth time… It's Hitsugaya-taicho, not Toshiro."

"Oh, don't be like that Toshiro. I'm only calling you by your first name, it's not like I'm insulting you… Anyway, Orihime and I still have to greet the rest of the guests since we haven't seen anyone yet, but we'll see you later… Bye Karin, you too Toshiro…"

"Bye bye…"

"Matte, Ichi-nii… I need to find someone too."

After this _nice_ conversation, they left.

'They left and they let us be alone here. Is the atmosphere turning a little awkward or is it just me? It's also gotten awfully hot all of a sudden for some reason. I need to say something, but what?'

_Why not just say how she is doing? You do have many years to see her and it's a logical question enough._

**I guess that this is as good as it can get…**

"So… How have you been lately? Any good news?"

She is looking at me… What do I do? She has such beautiful eyes and her lips seem so soft… Oh no… I'm not going there again… Besides, who tells me that she likes me that way and that she is even single? For all I know she could have a boyfriend or even be engaged. Oh god please let her be single…'

"Oh, you know… the usual, which if someone was around more often than not could know."

'She is mad… I can see and even feel that she is seriously pissed at me. What was I supposed to do though? It's not like I could abandon my work and come here just to see her…'

"Could we not argue, at least for today…? It's not like I don't have responsibilities anyway. Even if I wanted to come to see you, I couldn't just ask to from the so-taicho."

"Oh, sure… you couldn't ask for even a few minutes to go and see an old friend. At least I thought we were friends, but it seems that you didn't. Now you just come and ask how I'm doing? Well, for your information I'm doing just peachy…"

She huffed and while she brought her hands in front of her chest she turned around and faced away from him.

'How could this woman be so… so stubborn? Guh…' He sighed…

"You're right. I should have at least written to you. I'm sorry… I shouldn't have neglected you like that. As you said yourself, you are my friend…"

It was at the tip of his tongue to say that she could have contacted him as well if she wanted so it wasn't only his fault, but he kept inside. There is no reason to anger her more, now is there? 'Just go with the flow Toshiro…'

At least that got her to calm down a little and now she turned back around to face him. She gave a sigh herself and looked at him sheepishly through her eyelashes.

"Nah, you can't take all the blame. I deserve half of it since I could have come to see you myself but I didn't… But, I was busy too with college and the part-time job that I have so let's just forget the entire ordeal. What do you say?"

He looked at her presented hand for a few seconds before finally shaking it in his own and he got to see the playful smirk on her lips once again.

"Well… now that this is clear, what do you say we go for a walk? I didn't want to be here in the first place."

He just shrugged and she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out the door to the outside world.

All this was witnessed by a witch and an angel with suppressed grins from both their faces. It seems that their plan worked perfectly, only thing left was to leave them alone to progress it themselves from now on. That was all they could do.

* * *

When outside, Karin let go of his hand and linked her own behind her back while walking with him following close behind.

"Finally, fresh air… It was getting kind of hard to breathe in there, don't you think Toshiro?" she broke the silence as she turned her head around to face him, without stopping her walk.

"Yeah, it kind of did…"

"Ne Toshiro… How come you came tonight? I didn't have you for a person who liked this kind of things." she now fully turned around and stood beside him as she waited for his answer. As she kind of predicted, he scowled and mumbled something under his breath.

"Uh…? What was that?"

"I said… if it wasn't for Matsumoto I would now be in my office working."

"Oh… Then I guess I owe her one... Well, I guess getting off the hook would suffice for now."

"What do you mean get her off the hook? What did she do?"

"Oh nothing… It's just that she is mostly responsible I'm wearing these 'clothes', if you can even call them that, tonight. I was about to hold it against her too, but since she is responsible that I finally got to see you again, I guess we're even."

He blushed at the thought that she wanted to see him. It seems he wasn't the only one missing her.

* * *

They talked and shared all of their stories and adventures form the time they separated till now. They walked and talked like there was no tomorrow with only the full moon as their guide and onlooker, and before they knew it they were in 'their' hill, the one she had found him that time to invite him to play soccer with her.

With an unspoken agreement, they stopped and settled comfortably there, looking at the sky, the moon shinning down on them.

"Even though I don't enjoy Halloween in general, since everyday is a possible nightmare with the hollows and all, I still think that tonight is beautiful. The full moon's glow gives it something, you know?"

There was silence and so Karin's words echoed in the soundless night. She turned to look at him and found him that he was already looking at her face with an unreadable expression. She blushed at the discovery and brought a hand to wipe anything that could be there.

"What… is there something on my face?"

He continued looking at her with this expression and she begun felling a little restless. What was the matter? Why wasn't he saying anything but kept looking at her face? This is when she looked at him in the eyes and for some unexplainable reason, she was unable to look away… not that she wanted to. His eyes always captivated and fascinated her in unexplainable ways.

After a few seconds of silence, when Karin thought was centuries, he begun coming closer and like magnets she started too, till their lips met in the middle and they closed their eyes.

Their first kiss…

It wasn't anything special or rushed… it was just a timid touch of their lips before they separated again. Their eyes opened and without moving from their close proximity, they looked at the other in the eyes. With a voice barely above a whisper, as if afraid all of this was a dream and with any sudden noise she would wake up, Karin spoke.

"Toshiro… Why did you kiss me?"

"Don't know… Why did you kiss me?"

"Don't know…"

Their lips touched again, but unlike before, this time their bodies came closer as well. He brought one hand to her back while the other went to rest on her cheek. She wasn't left unmoving though, as she too brought both her hands, one to rest at the base of the back of his neck and the other on his shoulder, and brought him a little closer to deepen the kiss.

Neither knew what started it, or even who, and they didn't care about it either. They only thing on their mind was how they had the one person that hunted their days in their hands and they were kissing.

The party completely forgotten from their minds, they were currently on their own world, just the two of them.

* * *

Of course, all things good in life always must come to an end. This moment was no exception as the rustling from the nearby bush and the loud thud didn't go unnoticed by the couple, who broke their closeness and looked startled to the apparently moving bush.

As expected, a bush couldn't move on its own, nor was it possible to make noises so when they turned around read-faced they saw Matsumoto attempting (by mistake) to crush Yuzu, who was currently below her, and Orihime trying to calm a restrained (by Isshin, Ishida and Renji) Ichigo from lashing out on Toshiro. Oh, Rukia, Chad, Ururu, Jinta and Urahara were also there in the background.

Matsumoto grinned innocently as she strangled to get up from the poor girl and dusted her uniform.

"Oh, don't mind us… Just continue on as if we weren't here."

A vein appeared on Hitsugaya's head while Karin sweat-dropped.

"MATSUMOTO…"

"Heh heh… Better yet, why don't we go…?"

After that form her, she turned around and amazingly, she was able to gather everyone and flee form the scene. It would seem that she valued her life.

Toshiro sighed… That's Matsumoto for you…

When they had all left, he remembered what he and Karin were doing a few minutes earlier and he blushed as he turned to face her. When he did though, he saw something that he wouldn't be expecting… at least not in this particular situation. Still, Karin was there and when he turned she burst out laughing at the whole situation. He just stood there looking at her.

When she was able to open her eyes, she looked at him and reduced the laughing to a mare smile before going on her tip-toes and giving him a peck on the lips. He looked at her shocked for a moment before he smirked and quickly continuing from where they left off before they were interrupted.

When he heard her give a light moan in his kiss, he smirked.

* * *

It seemed that he did good to listen to Matsumoto's advice in coming here, even though he would never admit it in front of her, or anyone else for that matter.

**Fin…**


End file.
